saihate
by winter lodge
Summary: "Kautahu, Karma? Kemarin aku baca di buku, katanya, warna merah itu merambat paaaaaaling jauh!" [AU]


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei ; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

warning: au, osananajimi!karuri, cousins!maerio, contains various references

* * *

Karma membuka matanya di depan sebuah pintu besar, tampaknya terbuat dari besi, yang tingginya bisa berkali-kali lipat tinggi badannya sendiri. Permukaannya licin dan mengilat tanpa ada ornamen apapun yang menghiasi, bahkan tidak ada gagang pintu untuk ditarik. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di ruangan yang saat ini ia injak kecuali pintu besar tersebut. Ia melirik, ke kanan dan ke kiri, kosong. Seolah-olah tujuan utama dan satu-satunya berada di balik pintu itu.

Sebelum ujung jemarinya menyentuh besi dingin yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, Karma menyempatkan untuk melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Betul-betul tidak ada apa-apa, kosong, putih, dan tampaknya akan sama saja kosongnya jika Karma memutuskan untuk menelusuri ruang ini dari ujung ke ujung; bahkan ia ragu ruang ini punya ujung. Karma berhenti berpikir sampai jauh, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pintu di depannya. Ia mengangkat tangan, mengulurkannya pelan-pelan, sampai ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan pintu dan satu gerakan sederhana itu membuat pintunya terbuka.

Ada cahaya yang dikenali Karma sebagai cahaya matahari menyeruak dari dalam. Ketika matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lautan cahaya tersebut, Karma mengidentifikasi satu-persatu objek yang ada dalam ruangan di balik pintu. Ruangan ini luas dengan rak buku yang banyak dan berderet, penuh dengan buku-buku tebal—secara keseluruhan, tiga perempat dari dinding ruangan tersebut diisi dengan rak buku. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan digantungi satu kandelir yang tidak menyala. Satu dinding yang tidak diisi rak buku dipasangi jendela-jendela lebar yang menjadi jalur masuk cahaya matahari.

Di depan jendela tersebut, ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi, dimana sebuah siluet duduk di sana; membelakangi jendela dan menghadap pintu, menyisakan satu kursi kosong di depannya. Sebuah papan catur terletak di atas meja lengkap dengan bidak-bidaknya yang sudah tersusun rapi, ditemani dengan teko teh dan dua cangkir di sebelah kanan. Karma mengedipkan matanya, masih berusaha untuk mengelaborasi apa yang ia lihat, apa yang ia pikirkan, dan menghubungkannya dengan akal sehat. Nyaris tidak ada koneksi yang bisa ia buat; mengingat semakin ia berpikir, semakin tebal kabut yang menyelubungi pikirannya, dan mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang benar-benar jelas untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

"Yo."

Di saat Karma masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sang siluet melambai menyapa, dan dari gestur yang ditampakkannya siapapun pemilik siluet itu bermaksud untuk mengundang Karma masuk. Mengingat tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu, Karma akhirnya menapakkan kakinya langkah demi langkah memasuki ruangan, bergerak semakin dekat ke arah meja di tengah ruangan. Alas sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu menimbulkan gema suara _tak-tak-tak._

"Duduklah. Mau kutuangkan teh?"

Minum teh dalam situasi seperti ini terdengar seperti sesuatu yang aneh, namun belum sempat Karma menolak, sang pemilik siluet sudah bergerak cepat meraih teko untuk menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua cangkir. Di sela-sela kepulan asap dari cangkir dan mulut teko (serta cahaya matahari yang masih bersinar dengan terang) kedua mata Karma akhirnya bisa menangkap dengan jelas sebetulnya seperti apa orang yang tengah menuangkan teh ini. Seorang gadis, dengan raut wajah teduh dan tenang, mata biru yang berkilau dan rambut pirang sepanjang tulang belikat. Postur tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang seusia Karma, sehingga ia berasumsi bahwa gadis ini seumur dengannya.

Aneh; ada aura yang familiar muncul dari bagaimana gadis itu bergerak, atau mengedipkan matanya, atau menyangga dagunya, tapi Karma tidak bisa mengingat darimana aura familiar tersebut muncul. Ada kabut lain yang datang ketika Karma berusaha mengakses ingatannya, kali ini lebih tebal.

Sang gadis tersenyum.

"Satu ronde main catur, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Karma, gadis itu mengambil pion putih, lalu mendorongnya maju sepetak.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat, ruangan tersebut hanya penuh dengan suara _ctak-ctak_ dari bidak yang beradu dengan papannya. Karma dibuat bingung oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tidak perlu susah-susah berpikir untuk bermain catur sementara untuk menggali kembali ingatannya untuk mengetahui _mengapa ia bisa berada di sini_ rasanya sulit bukan main.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis pirang yang menjadi lawan mainnya—gadis itu bukan amatir dalam permainan ini. Ia mengambil langkah yang sulit diprediksi dan Karma yakin, di balik pandangan mata yang tenang itu ada strategi yang bertumpuk untuk meraih skakmat. Ia berhadapan dengan bukan sembarang orang.

Pemuda itu mengembuskan napas sambil memindahkan kuda.

"Hee." Gadis itu bergumam, pupilnya melebar ketika menatap lurus ke arah posisi kuda hitam sekarang. "Strategi yang menarik. Aku belum pernah melihatnya darimu sebelumnya."

Karma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah?"

Sang gadis mengangguk.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Pertanyaan itu mengundang tawa pelan—Karma tidak tahu apakah pertanyaannya tadi lucu. Gadis pirang itu memindahkan dulu benteng putihnya, sambil tersenyum, sebelum menjawab.

"Jadi kau masih belum ingat siapa aku?"

.

.

.

"Oh—lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, Nona."

Kemarahan bukan semata-mata hal yang menjadi alasan Hiroto membuka pintu kamar bernomor 117 dengan kasar dan melemparkan kalimat bernada sarkastik sebagai salam pembuka. Ada yang lebih daripada itu, ketika ia melihat sepupu satu-satunya terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala dipenuhi balutan perban, kaki dan leher dipasangi penyangga, lengkap dengan infus dan alat bantu pernapasan. Ada kekhawatiran, ada ketakutan, yang bercampur jadi satu dengan kemarahan. Hiroto berkacak pinggang ketika sang sepupu memalingkan muka.

"Maehara-kun …." Nagisa, bertindak sebagaimana teman baik hati yang berkepala dingin, menghampirinya dengan tergesa, berusaha menenangkan—atau setidaknya mencegah terjadinya adanya tindak kekerasan jenis apa saja. "Sudahlah, setidaknya Nakamura-san tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh, aku tidak akan menganggap luka-luka seperti itu tidak apa-apa," gerutu Hiroto tegas. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengemudi ketika mengantuk? Boleh saja bebal, tapi jangan berkali-kali dan membuat orang lain frustrasi seperti ini!"

"… Maaf."

Satu kalimat itu terucap lirih, dan Hiroto menghela napas.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," ujarnya. "Kautahu, seandainya ini adalah kejadian pertama, aku tidak akan datang dengan marah-marah seperti ini."

"Aku tahu." Rio mendesis, dengan artikulasi yang nyaris tidak jelas—mungkin karena luka yang dialaminya. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Pada akhirnya, Hiroto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menegur keras Rio karena ia peduli dengan sepupunya itu. Melihat kondisi Rio sekarang, dan bagaimana ia terdengar sangat menyesal, membuat Hiroto urung untuk memberikan teguran yang lebih tegas lagi.

Jika Rio memang betul-betul belajar dari kesalahan untuk kali ini, maka baguslah.

"Jadi," ucap Hiroto, menginisiasi percakapan. "Kronologinya?"

"Oh, sudahlah." Rio mengibaskan tangannya yang terangkat setengah. "Aku menjemput Karma. Di kampus. Belum tidur selama dua hari."

"Lalu mengapa bukannya Karma yang mengemudi?"

"Dia belum tidur selama tiga hari," jawab Rio, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hiroto. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami mintai tolong, jadi kupikir aku saja yang mengemudi karena aku bisa mencapai kampus dengan selamat waktu itu. Siapa yang tahu jalan pulangnya yang justru bermasalah."

Tidak ada lagi yang berkata-kata. Ruangan diisi oleh gema suara detak jarum jam dan tetesan cairan IV.

"Lagipula …" lanjut Rio dengan nada reluktan. "Meskipun dia tidak mengemudi, justru Karma yang terluka paling parah, jadi dibanding menyalahkan aku karena lukaku, lebih baik kau memarahiku karena membuatnya terluka separah itu."

Hiroto mengerutkan alis, sementara Nagisa mengucapkan "Nakamura-san …" dengan nada prihatin.

"Oi, oi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali di sini," protesnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Karma?"

Kedua orang yang ia tanyai tampak begitu enggan untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

Benteng hitam memakan kuda putih.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Karma. "Jika kita memang benar-benar pernah bertemu, seharusya aku bisa ingat."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. Ujung jarinya berputar-putar di atas bidak kudanya yang tersisa, seolah mempertimbangkan untuk menggunakan bidak tersebut untuk langkah selanjutnya. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita bicara tentang berbagai hal? Tentang asteroid B-612, tentang resesi ekonomi Yunani, atau kau lebih suka pembicaraan yang ringan? Film fiksi ilmiah terbaik tahun ini, mungkin?"

(Pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendorong satu pion maju dua petak.)

Karma memandang gadis itu, lurus-lurus dan penasaran.

"Jika ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan," Karma menggerakkan pion hitamnya untuk menyingkirkan satu pion putih. "Hal itu adalah tentang mengapa aku bisa ada di sini dan mengapa pikiranku seolah berkabut."

"Begitu?" tanya sang gadis retoris. "Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan pikiranmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya ada banyak sekali informasi yang tercecer dan bahkan hilang …" Karma memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan mudah namaku, alamat rumahku. atau nama ibukota Jepang, tapi rasanya seperti ada satu potongan besar yang hilang atau tidak tersusun dengan baik."

Karma ragu apakah penjelasannya bisa dimengerti, namun entah mengapa muncul perasaan bahwa kalimatnya bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagi sang gadis.

.

.

.

Ada episode-episode dalam hidup Karma dimana dia, sebagai protagonis, memiliki sahabat karib yang selalu bersama dengannya seperti layaknya saudara kandung. Ia tidak bisa mengingat secara detil siapa sahabat karib tersebut, namun yang ia tahu adalah sahabatnya itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang halus seperti sutra dan mata biru yang kerlipnya serupa hiasan lampu saat malam Natal. Karma ingat bagaimana sahabat karibnya itu akan mendorong dirinya ketika duduk sendiri di ayunan (yang tentu saja akan Karma balas dengan perlakuan yang sama beberapa hari kemudian) atau menemaninya berburu serangga di hari-hari pertama liburan musim panas. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada bunga sakura meskipun ia tidak berwarna merah muda dan keceriaannya mengingatkan akan musim semi—walaupun Karma ragu apakah sahabat karibnya itu lahir di musim semi atau tidak.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kapan mereka pertama kali bertemu, entah ini salah ingatannya yang mengabur atau waktu yang sudah terlanjur berlalu mengubur ingatan tersebut. Sejauh yang ia tahu, sahabat karibnya itu sudah bersamanya bahkan saat ingatannya dimulai.

"Hei hei, Karma, kautahu sesuatu?"

Suatu hari kala matahari mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat suara tinggi sahabat karibnya menyeruak di sela-sela desau angin dan arus sungai, menghapus keheningan dari perjalanan mereka pulang setelah seharian ini gagal menangkap kumbang bermata putih di gunung. Karma, menenteng kandang yang kosong dan jaring di tangannya, melirik sang sahabat penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku baca di buku, katanya, warna merah itu merambat paaaaaaling jauh!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

" _Geez,_ kautahu kan, warna itu bentuknya seperti gelombang?" Karma menyaksikan ujung-ujung jari sahabat karibnya naik dan turun seolah menggambarkan gelombang. "Nah, warna merah itu bisa merambat paling jauh, sehingga bisa ditangkap pertama kali oleh mata kita! Makanya, warna merah dijadikan simbol tanda bahaya!"

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Karma dengan tingkat ketertarikan rendah. Sahabat karibnya menggembungkan pipi.

"Seperti biasa ya, selalu jadi _party-pooper._ "

"Lho, aku hanya bilang aku sudah tahu!" Karma menusuk-nusuk pipi sahabatnya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "Lagipula mengapa kau tiba-tiba bicara soal hal yang tampaknya sudah diketahui semua orang di dunia?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tiba-tiba teringat saja," jawab sang sahabat sambil mengangkat bahu. "Soalnya, warna merah itu sangat identik dengan Karma. Oh, dan keluargamu."

Karma tertawa geli. " _Aka_ dari Akabane?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan cepat.

"Kalau menurut Karma, aku sendiri identiknya dengan apa?"

"Hm, coba kulihat—"

.

 _[ Episode ini kemudian berhenti tepat di sini, seperti kaset rusak. ]_

.

.

Karma menyeruput teh. Rasanya tawar.

"Tampaknya aku bisa mengingat beberapa hal sekarang," gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. "Meskipun tidak sempurna."

"Hm?" Gadis pirang mengangkat alis, ada tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan matanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar orang yang ada dalam ingatanku?" Karma bicara dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan lawan bicaranya. "Seberapa banyak? Maksudku, apakah kita sering bertemu, apakah kita sering bicara—"

"Hmmm."

Sambil menggumam, gadis itu memindahkan salah satu kuda putih yang belum pernah ia gunakan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras, lebih baik lihat ini—rajamu sudah skak."

.

.

.

Semangkuk bubur terlihat kesepian di tangan Hiroto, yang sudah selama setengah jam berusaha membujuk Rio untuk menghabiskan makanan itu—dan apa yang bisa gadis itu telan hanyalah setengah sendok.

"Rio," keluh Hiroto, mengacungkan lagi satu sendok penuh berisi bubur. "Makanlah sedikit."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hiroto menghela napas dengan berisik.

"Mau makan ya? Aaa, buka terowongannya~"

"Hiroto, kau menggelikan."

"Itu salahmu," gerutu Hiroto muram. "Ayo, makanlah sedikit. Kau tidak menyentuh apa-apa saat sarapan tadi, hm? Makanan ini akan membantumu cepat pulih."

"Rasanya memuakkan."

"Oh ayolah, apakah kau tengah berada dalam tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk komplain soal rasa? Sekarang ini yang penting kaumakan dengan lahap dan biarkan nutrisi itu memperbaiki tubuhmu."

"Tidak ingin, terima kasih."

Jika tidak ingat bahwa Rio adalah sepupu kesayangannya, Hiroto akan menyerah sekarang.

"Ayolah—"

"Lagipula kalaupun aku bisa pulih, semuanya sudah telanjur berubah," gumam Rio lirih. "Aku tidak akan menjalani kehidupan yang sama lagi."

Hiroto terdiam. Tanpa bertanya ia sudah tahu apa yang sepupunya itu maksud.

Kemarin ia mengunjungi Karma, di ruang ICU satu lantai di bawah tempat Rio dirawat, dan menurut suster ia belum kunjung sadar sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Hasil pemeriksaan dokter menunjukkan hal-hal buruk yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Hiroto tidak terlalu memerhatikan penjelasan dokter tentang bagian-bagian otak dan apa konsekuensi apabila bagian tersebut rusak, namun yang pasti ada indikasi bahwa Karma tidak akan mampu mengingat sebagian besar kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia alami selama hidupnya— _amnesia retrograde_ , ah, Hiroto akhirnya ingat istilah yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan tersebut. Seolah tidak cukup, luka yang dialaminya di bagian mata juga dipastikan akan merenggut penglihatannya secara permanen.

Mendengar hasil diagnosis tersebut, Hiroto tidak bisa membayangkan betapa dahsyat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka berdua—sekaligus, membuatnya paham mengapa Rio bisa terlihat sangat terluka.

.

 _[ Episode ini dimulai dengan adegan-adegan buram yang perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas. ]_

.

.

Karma sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya ketika seseorang menyingkirkan buku tersebut dari wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Butuh lima detik mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum ia bisa mengelaborasi dengan jelas gambar-gambar yang ditangkap matanya.

"Astaga."

Hanya itu komentarnya ketika melihat seorang gadis, berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang sepanjang tulang belikat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Rambutmu akan rusak," komentar Karma tanpa berpikir.

" _Party-pooper_!" seru sang gadis sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Karma.

"Aku jujur. Rambutmu akan rusak. Setan apa yang merasukimu sampai-sampai kau memutuskan untuk mengecat rambutmu dengan warna yang drastis berbeda begini?" Tangan Karma meraba-raba untuk meraih bukunya, kemudian menggunakan buku itu untuk menutup wajahnya. "Karena sekarang kau sudah jadi pirang, jangan dekat-dekat aku selama musim panas, ya. Silau."

Satu cubitan melayang ke lengan atas Karma, membuat pemuda itu bergumam 'aduh' pelan.

"Tidak cocok, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Karma menurunkan sedikit buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau ditanya cocok, tentu saja. Kau punya mata biru dan kulit putih, tidak ada masalah."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Tapi sayangnya, _image_ -mu sekarang lebih mirip bunga matahari dibanding melati dan sakura."

"Apakah itu hal yang jelek?"

"Ngg, kurasa tidak." Karma menggeleng pelan.

.

 _[ Episode ini terhenti tepat setelah Karma menyelesaikan silabel terakhir, diputus dengan cepat. ]_

.

.

Benteng hitam bergerak horizontal tiga petak, membebaskan raja dari skak.

"Hei, kalau misalnya aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, bagaimana?"

.

 _[ Episode ini dimulai dengan adegan-adegan yang tidak beraturan. ]_

.

.

Sahabat karibnya suka menjahit baju, bahkan sejak sekolah dasar dulu Karma sering meminta tolong sahabatnya untuk menjahit baju kesayangannya yang rusak karena tersangkut ranting pohon. Hobi tersebut masih ditekuninya sampai keduanya berada di masa-masa terakhir sekolah menengah atas; pada saat itu sang sahabat bahkan sudah bisa membuat baju sendiri yang dipakainya ke acara-acara tertentu.

Pada suatu sore, Karma menyelinap ke dalam kamar jahit sang sahabat dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di depan mesin jahit bersama dengan benang-benang dan beberapa meter kain velvet. Tanpa mengetuk pintu (meskipun pintunya terbuka, biasanya orang-orang tetap akan mengetuk atas dasar kesopanan, kan?) ataupun menyapa, Karma berjalan berjingkat di atas ujung-ujung jarinya, berjalan mendekati sang sahabat lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala gadis itu—mengintip apa yang tengah sahabatnya jahit.

"Karma, berat."

Gadis itu tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menambah beban di kepalanya.

"Gaun untuk pesta perpisahan?"

"Um."

"Buatkan aku jas juga, dong."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, gestur meminta. "Mana kainnya?"

"Kau tidak punya?"

"Kalau kau mau jas dari kain belacu, ya kubuatkan. Tapi kupikir kau tidak mau kan?"

Karma menyeringai. "Oke, besok kubawakan."

"Jangan lupa dengan ongkos jahitnya."

"Apa? Satu loyang pai apel?"

"Dua."

"Gampang."

Hening sejenak. Karma menyingkirkan kepalanya dari ubun-ubun sang gadis, kemudian menginisiasi pembicaraan.

"Sudah lihat pengumuman ujian masuk universitas?"

"Astaga, aku lupa hal tersebut ada. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Selamat untuk kita berdua."

"Kau masuk Politik dan aku Hubungan Internasional?"

"Yap." Karma mengangguk. "Oh, Nagisa dan Hiroto juga masuk ke kampus yang sama dengan kita."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Tampaknya aku akan menghabiskan lagi tahun-tahun mencari ilmu di institusi yang sama denganmu, eh? Mohon bantuannya untuk tahun-tahun ke depan."

Karma mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

Ada sebuah senyum terulas, yang tidak bisa Karma artikan, ketika gadis di depannya mendorong ratu putih berpindah dengan satu jari. Dari semua aura familiar yang gadis itu pancarkan, senyum itu seolah meniadakan segala familiaritas itu. Dengan senyum itu, sang gadis terlihat seperti orang asing—yang benar-benar asing.

"Tidak apa-apa, kukira?" Ia mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapun juga, warna merah memang merambat paling jauh …."

.

.

.

"Kau gila."

Hiroto mendesis sambil menatap sepupunya tidak percaya, namun tampaknya hal-hal yang baru saja ia dengar adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah lagi, ia tahu Rio memang sekeras kepala itu—tapi tak bisakah keputusannya kali ini ia pikirkan lebih dalam?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Keluhan terdengar jelas dari Hiroto yang semakin terlihat panik. "Nagisa, tolong katakan sesuatu pada temanmu ini!"

Nagisa di sebelahnya memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Hiroto, hanya saja lebih halus, tidak begitu nyata. "Nakamura-san, Maehara-kun benar … tolong pikirkan lagi baik-baik."

"Apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan baik-baik, Nagisa …" ujar Rio parau. "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa aku buat untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Karma. Lagipula, aku tidak akan bertahan lama, kok."

"Rio—"

Rio memotong seruan Hiroto barusan dengan seulas senyum tenang; senyum yang bahkan belum pernah Hiroto lihat dari Rio seumur hidupnya.

"Tolong aku, Rio, jangan bertingkah macam-macam …" gerutu Hiroto dengan suara serak. "Kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, eh? Makanya, kubilang juga apa, makan yang banyak, kuambilkan makan ya? Oke?"

Rio menggeleng, pelan.

"Aku lebih tahu keadaan diriku sendiri, Hiroto. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk meminta maaf pada Karma … mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi aku tidak ingin Karma melupakan wajah-wajah orang yang berarti baginya untuk selamanya."

Hiroto menggigit bibir, tangannya mengepal begitu erat. Nagisa hanya bisa tertunduk, pasrah.

"Aku boleh minta tolong, Hiroto?"

" ... Ya?"

"Tolong mintakan surat pernyataan donor—aku harus menandatanganinya selagi masih bisa, bukan begitu?" Rio tersenyum. "Ah … dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin makan bubur."

.

.

.

Perlahan bias warna jingga menyepuh ruangan yang kini bertambah gelap. Teh mendingin di cangkirnya masing-masing dan tekonya kini sudah kosong. Karma masih duduk menyangga dagu, mengalihkan fokus antara bidak catur yang tersisa dan wajah tersenyum sang lawan main setiap beberapa detik sekali.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

Karma menatap heran sang gadis yang tiba-tiba memutar badannya untuk melihat jendela.

"Warnanya indah, kan?"

"Hm." Matahari terbenam di ruangan ini ternyata sama saja dengan matahari terbenam di tempat lainnya. "Omong-omong, skakmat."

"Eeh?" Dengan cepat gadis itu memutar balik badannya, hanya untuk melihat raja putih tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana lagi. Ia tersenyum akan kekalahan ini, dan menatap Karma lurus-lurus.

"Kau menang," ujarnya riang. "Tampaknya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Karma menyaksikan bagaimana wujud gadis itu berubah dari solid menuju bayangan transparan secara perlahan-lahan, dan matanya melebar terkejut menyaksikan hal tersebut diiringi dengan kesadaran bahwa sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menghilang. Gadis itu akan menghilang dengan senyum. Gadis itu akan menghilang tanpa memberitahu Karma siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Selamat melanjutkan perjalananmu," kata sang gadis, "warna merah!"

Ruangan menjadi begitu sepi dan mencekam ketika gadis itu benar-benar sudah lenyap dari tempatnya (entah pergi ke mana) dan Karma yang bingung bertanya-tanya akan air yang keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya, bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit mengambil napas, perih, sesak, perih, sesak—

"… Rio?"

Dalam sekejap semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _[ Episode ini dimulai dengan imaji kabur dan gelap, yang lama-lama berubah menjadi jelas. ]_

.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Karma-kun!"

Nagisa terlihat lega melihat Karma yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Perban masih melilit di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain, namun air mukanya terlihat sehat. Karma menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, kemudian memberikan senyuman singkat.

"Selamat pagi," jawabnya. "Mmm … Nagisa, kan?"

"Benar!" Nagisa menjawab ceria, kelegaan di wajahnya semakin kentara. " _Ne_ , Karma-kun, aku sudah bilang ke doktermu kalau aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat, dan ia mengizinkan. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Karma mengernyitkan dahi. "Ke mana?"

Ketika Nagisa berjalan mendekat, Karma menyadari bahwa pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membawa dua buah buket bunga yang dikenalinya sebagai bunga aster. Nagisa menyerahkan satu buket bunga itu padanya, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ke makam," jawab Nagisa singkat. "Ayo siap-siap! Aku akan menunggumu di luar, ya."

"Makam … siapa?"

Nagisa tidak menjawab. Ia mempertahankan senyumnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Karma-kun, kau belajar _hanakotoba_ , kan?"

"… Sedikit."

"Apa _hanakotoba_ dari bunga aster?"

 _Aster. Shion._

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Tepat sekali!"

Nagisa melangkah menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya, meninggalkan Karma yang siap untuk melemparkan berjuta tanya.

.

.

.

 ** _[ episode ini selesai. ]_**

.

*) kanji 'aka' dari kata 'akabane' memiliki arti warna merah

*) hanakotoba = bahasa bunga. di jepang bunga aster disebut bunga shion

*) saya gak tahu bahasa indonesianya party pooper

 **a/n:** akhirnya saya nyumbang angst buat fandom ini, tolong jangan kutuk saya dengan seribu lipan

(by the way dulu saya demen maerio gara-gara mereka lucu kalo jejeran)


End file.
